Na polu chwały/Rozdział IX
Nie wróci, wszystko przepadło! - mówiła sobie w pierwszej chwili panna Sienińska. I dziwna rzecz! W domu było pięciu kawalerów, z których jeden młody; przystojny, a prócz pana starosty Grothusa miał jeszcze przyjechać starszy Cyprianowicz, słowem, rzadko kiedy było tylu gości w Bełczączce, tymczasem panience wydało się, że otoczyła ją nagle pustka i jakiś ogromny brak, że dom jest pusty, ogród pusty, ona sama tak samotna, jakby w bezludnym stepie - i że już tak zostanie na zawsze. Więc serce jej ścisnęło się ciężkim żalem, jakby po stracie kogoś najbliższego. Była pewna, że Jacek nie wróci, tym bardziej iż opiekun obraził go śmiertelnie, zarazem jednak nie umiała sobie wyobrazić, jak to będzie bez niego, bez jego twarzy, słów, śmiechu, spojrzeń, co będzie jutro, pojutrze, za tydzień i za miesiąc, dlaczego rankami ma wstawać z łóżka, dlaczego zaplatać warkocze, dla kogo przybierać się i trefić, po co żyć? I doznała takiego uczucia, jak gdyby jej serce było świecą, na którą ktoś nagle dmuchnął i zgasił. Nic, jeno ciemność i pustka! Lecz gdy wszedłszy do pokoju zobaczyła na podłodze magierkę Jacka, wszystkie te niewyraźne uczucia ustąpiły prostej a ogromnej za nim tęsknocie. Rozrzewniło się w niej znów serce i poczęła go wołać po imieniu. Jednocześnie jakiś błysk nadziei przeleciał przez jej duszę. Podniósłszy czapkę, przycisnęła ją niby niechcący do piersi, po czym schowała w rękaw i tak poczęła rozmyślać: - Nie będzie po dawnemu bywał co dzień w Bełczączce, ale zanim opiekun z panem Grothusem i panem Cyprianowiczem zdążą przyjechać z Jedlinki, musi wrócić po czapkę, więc go zobaczę i powiem mu, że był okrutny i niesprawiedliwy i że nie powinien był tak postąpić. Ale nie była sama ze sobą szczera, albowiem chciała mu powiedzieć więcej - znaleźć jakieś ciepłe, serdeczne słowo, które by nawiązało na nowo zerwane między nimi nici. Byle się to stało, byle się mogli widywać bez gniewu w kościele albo czasem u sąsiadów - to w przyszłości znajdzie się jakiś sposób, aby wszystko obróciło się na dobre... Jaki to miał być sposób i co miało być tym dobrem, nad tym nie zastanawiała się w tej chwili panna Sienińska, albowiem myślała przede wszystkim o tym, aby jak najprędzej Jacka zobaczyć. Tymczasem z pokoju, w którym leżeli ranni, wyszła pani Winnicka i ujrzawszy wzburzoną twarz i zaczerwienione oczy dziewczyny, poczęła ją uspokajać: - Nie bój się, nic im nie będzie. Jeden tylko z Bukojemskich ciężej trochę poszwankowan, ale i temu nic nie będzie. Inni mało co. I opatrzył ich dobrze ksiądz Woynowski, tak że nic zmieniać nie trzeba. Dobrej są też myśli i weseli. - Chwała Bogu. - A Taczewski pojechał? Czego tu chciał? - Odwiózł rannych... - No - ale kto by się tego po nim spodziewał? - Sami go wyzwali. - Tego się też nie zapierają,.ale że on wszystkich posiekał - pięciu! jednego po drugim. A myślałabyś, że on i kwoczce od kurcząt ustąpi. - To go ciotuchna nie zna. Aha! - odrzekła z pewną dumą w głosie panna Sienińska. Ale i w głosie pani Winnickiej było tyle samo prawie zdziwienia, co przygany, gdyż urodzona i wychowana w stronach podległych ciągłym napadom tatarskim, od małego przyuczyła się uważać odwagę i sprawność do szabli za pierwszą cnotę męską. Więc gdy pierwszy strach o gości przeszedł, poczęła na cały ten pojedynek patrzeć nieco inaczej. - Wszelako - mówiła dalej - muszę i im przyznać, że godni kawalerowie, bo nie tylko złości do niego nie czują, ale go jeszcze chwalą, a zwłaszcza ten Cyprianowicz. Że to (powiada) "urodzony żołnierz". I gniewno im nawet na jegomości, któren (mówią) przebrał w Wyrąbkach miarę. - Ciotuchna też nie lepiej pana Jacka przyjęła. - Bo zasłużył. A ty toś niby dobrze go przyjęła! - Ja? - A ty. Widziałam, jakeś się na niego odęła. - Moja ciotuchno... Tu dziewczyna urwała nagle, bo czuła, że się rozpłacze. Jednakże wskutek tej rozmowy Jacek urósł jeszcze w jej oczach. Sam jeden przeciw takim ćwiczonym mężom - i wszystkich posiekał, wszystkich zwyciężył. Mawiał on wprawdzie, że z oszczepem na odyńce jeździ, ale przecie chłopi po brzegu puszczy osiedli jeździli nawet z kłonicami, więc nie było to nikomu dziwne. Natomiast pięciu rycerskiej szlachty pokonać mógł tylko rycerz jeszcze od nich większy i dzielniejszy. Pannie Sienińskiej wydało się to wprost dziwne, żeby człowiek, który miał takie smutne i łagodne oczy, mógł być tak strasznym w bitwie. Więc to jej tylko tak się poddał, tylko od niej tak wszystko znosił, tylko dla niej był taki słodki i ustępujący. Dlaczego? Boją kochał nad zdrowie, nad szczęście, nad zbawienie własne. Przed godziną sam jej to wyznał. I znów tęsknota za nim napłynęła jej ogromną falą do serca. Czuła jednak, że i między nimi coś się zmieniło i że jeśli go ujrzy, a potem widywać będzie często, już nie pozwoli sobie z nim tak igrać, jak igrała dawniej, to pogrążać go w smutek, to rozweselać i dodawać otuchy, to go odpychać, to pociągać - czuła, że mimo woli będzie nań patrzeć jakby z większym respektem i stanie się bardziej ostrożną i pokorniejszą. Chwilami jeszcze jakiś głos odzywał się w niej, że po prawdzie, to Jacek postąpił z nią zbyt zapalczywie, że nagadał jej więcej gorzkich i obraźliwych słów niż ona jemu, ale głos ów stawał się coraz, coraz słabszy, a chęć pojednania się coraz silniejsza. Byle wrócił, nim tamci przyjadą z Jedlinki. Ale tymczasem upłynęła godzina, dwie i trzy, a on nie wracał. Wówczas przyszło jej na myśl, że już jest za późno i że sam już nie przyjdzie, ale przyśle kogoś po magierkę. Więc postanowiła mu ją odesłać wraz z listem, a w nim wypowiedzieć wszystko, co jej ciężyło na sercu. Że jednak posłaniec mógł lada chwila nadejść, więc chcąc przygotować wszystko zawczasu, zamknęła się w swojej panieńskiej izdebce i zabrała się do roboty. ,,Niech waćpanu Bóg odpuści ten smutek i to zmartwienie, w jakim mnie zostawiłeś, bo gdybyś mógł przejrzeć serce moje, nie byłbyś tak postąpił. Dlatego ja nie tylko odsyłam waćpanową magierkę, ale przydaję i to dobre słowo, żebyś był szczęśliwy i żebyś zapomniał..." Tu spostrzegła się, że nie pisze tego, co myśli i czego chce, bo wcale nie chodziło jej o to, żeby on zapomniał, więc przekreśliwszy kartkę poczęła pisać drugą, z większym jeszcze wzruszeniem i rozżaleniem: "Odsyłam waćpanową magierkę, gdyż wiem, że już nigdy nie zobaczę waćpana w Bełczączce i że za nikim tu, a tym bardziej za mną sierotą nie zapłaczesz, czego też ja z przyczyny twojej niesprawiedliwości, choćby zaś nie wiem jak było żal, także nie uczynię..." Ale tym słowom zaprzeczył od razu uczynek i wielkie łzy splamiły nagle papier. Jakże mu tu taki dowód posyłać, zwłaszcza jeśli ją całkiem z serca wyrzucił? Po chwili przyszło jej znów na myśl, że może by mu już lepiej o tej jego niesprawiedliwości i zapalczywym postępku nie pisać, bo gotów się jeszcze bardziej zawziąć. Tak myśląc poczęła szukać trzeciej kartki, ale pokazało się, że jej nie ma. Wobec tego stanęła bezradna, albowiem gdyby chciała pożyczyć papieru u pani Winnickiej, nie obeszłoby się bez pytań na które nijak jej było odpowiadać. Czuła przy tym, że traci głowę i że w żadnym razie nie potrafi wypisać Jackowi akuratnie tego wszystkiego coby pragnęła wypisać, więc zatroskała się okrutnie, więc szukając niewieścim sposobem ulgi w strapieniu, dała znów folgę łzom. A tymczasem ściemniło się, przed gankiem zabrzękły dzwonki od sanek i pan Pągowski powrócił z gośćmi. W pokojach służba pozapalała wszędy światła, gdyż ciemność się zwiększyła. Dziewczyna otarła łzy i weszła dc gościnnej komnaty z pewną obawą, że wszyscy poznają zaraz, iż płakała - i Bóg wie co pomyślą albo też będą ją dręczyli pytaniami. Lecz w komnacie był tylko pan Pągowski i pan Grothus, bez pana Cyprianowicza, o którego też, chcąc odwrócić od siebie uwagę, poczęła zaraz wypytywać. - Poszedł do syna i do Bukojemskich - odpowiedział pan Pągowski-ale już w drodze uspokoiłem go, że nic się złego nie stało. Po czym popatrzył na nią uważnie, ale jego posępna zwykle twarz i siwe surowe oczy rozbłysły jakąś wyjątkową dobrocią. Zbliżywszy się położył rękę na jasnych włosach dziewczyny i rzekł: - A i ty niepotrzebnie się frasujesz. Za parę dni będą wszyscy zdrowi. No, no! dość tego! Winniśmy im wdzięczność, prawda? I dlatego się za nimi ująłem, ale w rzeczy to przecie ludzie obcy i dość mizernej kondycji. - Mizernej kondycji? - powtórzyła jak echo, dlatego tylko, aby coś powiedzieć. - A tak, bo Bukojemscy hołysze, a Cyprianowicz homo novus. Wreszcie, co mi tam! Pojadą sobie i będzie spokój po dawnemu. Panna Sienińska pomyślała sobie, że będzie nawet za wiele spokoju, gdy zostaną tylko we troje w Bełczączce, ale nie wypowiedziała głośno tej myśli. - Pójdę - rzekła - zakrzątnąć się koło wieczerzy. - Idź, gospochno, idź! - odpowiedział pan Pągowski. - Z ciebie jest i radość w domu, i pożytek. Po czym dodał: - A talerze każ dać srebrne, aby pokazać temu Cyprianowiczowi, że godny statek nie tylko u uszlachconych Ormian się znachodzi. Panna Sienińska skoczyła do czeladnej, ale że chciała jeszcze przed wieczerzą załatwić inną, ważniejszą dla niej sprawę, więc zawoławszy służebnego wyrostka rzekła mu: - Słuchaj, Wojtuszku, skoczysz do Wyrąbków i powiesz panu Taczewskiemu, że panienka bardzo się kłania i odsyła mu tę oto magierkę. Naści tynfa za drogę, a powtórz, co masz powiedzieć? - Że panienka się kłania i odsyła magierkę. - Nie, że się kłania, jeno że bardzo się kłania, rozumiesz? - Rozumiem. - To ruszaj! a kożuch weź, bo na noc znów mróz bierze. Psy niech też pójdą z tobą. "Bardzo się kłania" - pamiętaj i wracaj zaraz, chybaby pan chciał dać odpowiedź. Tak załatwiwszy tę sprawę udała się do kuchni, ażeby zająć się wieczerzą, która ponieważ spodziewano się powrotu pana z gośćmi, była już prawie gotowa. Potem przybrawszy się i przygładziwszy włosy, zeszła do stołowej izby. Stary Cyprianowicz powitał ją dobrotliwie, albowiem jej młodość i uroda bardzo mu były jeszcze w Jedlince przypadły do serca. Że zaś o syna był już zupełnie spokojny, więc gdy siedli do wieczerzy, począł rozmawiać z nią wesoło, starając się nawet i z pomocą żartów rozproszyć tę jakowąś troskę, którą widział na jej czole, a której przyczynę przypisywał właśnie temu, co zaszło. Lecz wieczerza nie miała skończyć się pomyślnie dla dziewczyny, gdyż zaraz po drugim daniu w progu izby pojawił się Wojtuszek i chuchając w zamarznięte palce, począł wołać: - Proszę panienki, czapkę zostawiłem, ale pana Taczewskiego nie ma w Wyrąbkach, bo pojechał z księdzem Woynowskim. Usłyszawszy to pan Pągowski zdumiał się, zmarszczył natychmiast brwi i utkwiwszy swe żelazne oczy w pachołku, zapytał: - Co to jest? co za czapkę? A ciebie kto posłał do Wyrąbków? - Panienka - odpowiedziało ze strachem pacholę. - Ja - powtórzyła panna Sienińska. I widząc skierowane na się wszystkie spojrzenia, zmieszała się okrutnie, ale nie na długo, gdyż wykrętny dowcip niewieści wnet przyszedł jej z pomocą. - Pan Taczewski odwiózł tu rannych - rzekła - ale że obie z ciotuchną źleśmy go przyjęły, więc się rozgniewał i bez czapki poleciał do domu, a ja mu czapkę odesłałam. - Prawda, żeśmy go niezbyt wdzięcznie przyjęły - ozwała się pani Winnicka. Pan Pągowski odetchnął i twarz stała mu się mniej groźna. - Dobrzeście zrobiły! - rzekł. - A czapkę byłbym mu sam odesłał, bo pewnie nie ma drugiej. Lecz zacny i wyrozumiały pan Cyprianowicz począł się ujmować za Taczewskim. - Mój syn - rzekł - nie ma do niego nijakiej urazy. Sami go do bitwy zmusili, a on ich potem jeszcze do siebie zawiózł, opatrzył i ugościł. Bukojemscy też to samo powiadają, z tym dodatkiem, że to jest gracz na szable, który gdyby był chciał, byłby ich godniej poszczerbił. Ha! chcieli dać naukę, a sami znaleźli nauczyciela. Jeśli prawda, że król jegomość na Turka ruszy, to przyda się tam taki Taczewski. Pan Pągowski nierad słuchał tych słów, a w końcu rzekł: - Jego ksiądz Woynowski tych sztuk wyuczył. - Księdza Woynowskiego widziałem tylko raz na odpuście - mówił pan Cyprianowicz - ale słyszałem o nim wiele jeszcze za moich wojskowych czasów. Śmieli się z niego na odpuście inni księża mówiąc, że jego plebania jest jako arka i że wszelkie animalia, jako Noe, hoduje. Wiem wszelako, że to była szabla wielka, a teraz jest cnota wielka, czego jeśli pan Taczewski też się od niego wyuczył, tobym chciał, żeby mój syn, gdy się wygoi, innej amicycji nie szukał... - Mówią, że sejm się zaraz aukcją wojska zajmie - rzekł chcąc zmienić rozmowę pan Gedeon. - Tak jest, wszyscy się już tym zajmują- potwierdził starosta Grothus. I rozmowa potoczyła się dalej o wojnie. Ale po wieczerzy panna Sienińska upatrzywszy stosowną chwilę zbliżyła się do Cyprianowicza i podniósłszy na niego swe modre oczka rzekła: - Waszmość pan jesteś dobry, bardzo dobry. - A czemu to? - zapytał Cyprianowicz. - Żeś się za panem Jackiem ujął. - Za kim? - spytał Cyprianowicz. - Za panem Taczewskim. Jemu Jacek na imię! - Ba, a samaś waćpanna tak go surowie skarciła. Po co tak było? - Gorzej go skarcił opiekun. Ale przyznaję waszmość panu, że nie postąpiliśmy sprawiedliwie, i myślę, że należy mu się jakowaś pociecha... - On też pewnie rad ją z rąk waćpanny przyjmie. A dziewczyna potrząsnęła swą złotą główką na znak przeczenia. - Ej nie - odrzekła ze smutnym uśmiechem -już on się na nas na wieki rozgniewał... Cyprianowicz popatrzył na nią prawdziwie dobrym, ojcowskim wzrokiem: - Kto by się tam na ciebie, wdzięczny kwiatuszku, potrafił na wieki rozgniewać. - O! on potrafi!... Ale co do pociechy, to byłaby dla niego najlepsza, gdybyś waszmość pan sam mu powiedział, że urazy do niego nie masz i że niewinność jego widzisz. Wtedy by już i opiekun musiał mu jakąś sprawiedliwość wyrządzić, a ta mu się od nas należy. - Widzę, że waćpanna nie była tak znów bardzo dla niego ostra, skoro się teraz za nim z takim gorącym sercem ujmujesz. - Bo mam wyrzuty sumienia, i że nie chcę niczyjej krzywdy, i że on jest sam na świecie, i że jest bardzo, bardzo ubogi. - Tedy powiem waćpannie, żem to już sobie w duszy postanowił. Waćpanny opiekun, jako gościnny sąsiad, zapowiedział mi, że mnie nie puści, póki mi się syn nie wygoi, ale i Stacha, i Bukojemskich można by choćby jutro zabrać do domu. Przedtem jednak z pewnością będę i u pana Taczewskiego, i u księdza Woynowskiego, a to nie przez żadną dobroć, ale przez zrozumienie, że im się to ode mnie należy. Jać nie mówię, że jestem zły, jeno tak myślę, że jeśli tu kto jest naprawdę dobry, to nie ja, ale waćpanna. Nie przecz! Ona jednak przeczyła, bo czuła, że nie o samą sprawiedliwość względem Jacka jej chodzi, ale i o inne sprawy, o których nie wtajemniczony w jej dziewczęce rachuby, pan Cyprianowi cz nie mógł nic wiedzieć. Serce jej jednak wezbrało wdzięcznością dla niego i na dobranoc pocałowała go w rękę, za co rozgniewał się na nią pan Pągowski. - Toć to trzecie dopiero pokolenie, a przedtem kupcy - mówił. -Pamiętaj, ktoś jest! Na polu chwały 09